Information transmission between systems of different technologies or information transmission between terminals at different modes of access points or base stations has always been a technical difficulty.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system A and a system B which are wireless communication access systems, and system A and system B each include Subscriber Stations (SSs) and a Base Station (BS). The system A includes an SSA1, an SSA3 and a BSA. The system B includes an SSB1, an SSB2, an SSB3 and a BSB. The systems A and B each may be one of the following systems: a Time-Division Duplex-Code Division Multiple Access (TDD-CDMA) system, a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access-Time Division Duplex (UTRA-TDD) system, a Time Division Duplex-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TDD-SCDMA) system, The third Generation Mobile Telecommunication (3G) system, a World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) system, a Wireless Broadband Access Service (WiBro) system, a Wireless High-speed Unlicensed Metropolitan Area Network (WirelessHuman) system, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) system, a High Performance Radio Local Area Network (HiperLAN) system, a High Performance Radio Metropolitan Area Network (HiperMAN) system, a Radio Access Network (RAN) system, a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) system, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) system, a Mobile Broadband Wireless Access (MBWA) system, a Beyond the third Generation Mobile Telecommunication (B3G) system and other subsequently developed wireless communication access systems.
FIG. 2 illustrates a system C and a system D which are wire communication access systems, for example, copper wire access systems (e.g., a cable, a PLC, or a Digital Subscriber Line, DSL), optical access systems (e.g., XPON) and other subsequent wire access technologies using a sharing medium as the media such as Point to Multi Point (PMP) or MESH).
In many cases, the access systems as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 need to communicate information with each other. For example, a specific parameter needs to be negotiated to remove or reduce interference between the systems, and communication of control information is needed when a terminal makes handoff between different types of systems.
Consequently, in many cases, no matter a wire access system or a wireless access system needs to know information of an access system which is adjacent to the wire or wireless access system and influences and is influenced by the wire or wireless access system. This is achieved through upper-layer information communication in conventional solutions by connecting the respective networks of the systems to a public network. However, in the conventional solutions, the systems cannot communicate with each other directly via a lower-layer network and different network types of systems especially cannot obtain corresponding information via direct communication.